Wonderwall
by Salao
Summary: Exploring what could happen of Rory and Tristan let their guard down. The situation is a little different Lor and Chris are married, Rory has a brother but I'd like to think the characters are still true to form.
1. I think your heart grows back bigger

**Wonderwall**

**Authors note: Loreilei and Christopher actually get along, and Rory is slightly OOC, but only slightly.**

**Background: When Christopher got Lorelei pregnant, what neither of them knew, was that one month earlier Christopher had gotten another girl pregnant, but this girl hadn't told Christopher yet. This girl (named Janice) finally did talk to Chris she told him that she wasn't going to keep the baby; she was going to have an abortion. Lorelei and Christopher talked about this (after getting over the fact that he'd gotten her pregnant) and they decided they if they could convince her to keep the baby until birth, than they would take little him/her. Janice agreed. But Lorelei and Christopher's parents forbid it, so once both babies were born, they ran away. Four years later, Chris's parents past away in a car accident. Christopher and Lorelei inherited all of their money and estates. They rented out the houses, and invested the money, and Christopher started his own Record Store, which turned into a chain of stores, and now they live in a small middle-class neighborhood just outside Hartford, but they don't live like they are as rich as they really are, and they don't spoil the kids too much. They let them make their own choices, and make sure that their kids don't feel suffocated like they did. Kevin knows that Lorelei isn't his real mom but he loves her like a mother, and he calls her mom, he's never met his real mother. Rory and Kevin are pretty close, and they usually get along great. They both are juniors at Chilton.**

**Oh and one more thing, my chapter titles have NOTHING to do with the story, lame I know, but I can never think of something really good, so I use quotes from a movie, all the chapter titles in this story will be from the same movie, see if you can figure out the movie as we go along, it'll be fun!... i promise**

* * *

**Chapter One: "****I think your heart grows back bigger ya know, once you get the shit beat out of you"**

"Kevin! Where'd you put my keys?" Rory yelled as she rushed down the stairs trying to put her shoes on and walk at the same time.

"On the kitchen counter!" Her older brother hollered back from somewhere upstairs

Rory, after much trouble, finally stopped walking, put on her shoes, than continued into the kitchen.

"There not there!"

"Ug! I don't know, Rory, didn't you have them last?"

"No you took my car last night, cuz I borrowed your truck to help Lane move. And I never got them back from you."

"Fine! Fine! I'll look for them! Geez"

"Thank you Brother Dear!"

Rory walked over to the marble countertop and grabbed the coffee pot and emptied its contents into two paper coffee cups with the lids, and walked into the living room, and stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Found the Keys!" Kevin yelled as he came down the stairs

"Alrighty, lets go we're gonna be late, oh wait I forgot, can you drive I wanted to study for that history test on the way there"

"Sigh, yeah sure, you know if you would've mentioned this five minutes ago we'd be out the door by now"

"Sorry, now let's go"

"Okay but if I'm driving than we're taking the truck"

"Fine let roll!"

Rory and Kevin Hayden jumped into Kevin's black fully loaded F-150 and backed down the long drive away, away from the large blue house, through the small suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Hartford, and hit the road toward Chilton. Rory pulled out a textbook, notes, and index cards, and began to pour over her notes

"Hey favorite sister…you wanna quiz me on that stuff?"

"yeah sure, It'll help me remember. You did remember to study though right?"

"hey I am studying now right? Your gonna quiz me, now shoot"

"Kevin!"

"What? Oh, you can scold me later, we're studying here!"

"Sigh , okay"

Not too long later they pulled into that Chilton parking lot. Both Haydens pulled down their mirrors and adjusted their appearance. Kevin perfected his "messy cool" spikes, while Rory poked and prodded her curly/wavy hair into place.

Kevin had his Dad's skin tone and build, but then he had electrifying bright green eyes, and dark hair similar to his sister's; both of which he could only assume came from his mother. Somehow, people still told them they looked alike, but really it's just that their mannerisms were so similar they reminded everyone of each other.

Rory's hair ended just below the shoulder, with soft bangs and face fraying layers, and today she wore it wild curly/wavy. (think season 6/7 hair) She had on eyeliner, a little navy eye shadow and pink, and mascara, along with a touch of lip gloss. She was wearing her skirt ( hemmed a little shorter than in the show) with gray knee socks, and a tight gray sweater vest over her shirt, and black maryjanes. (kind of like Madeline and Louise dress)

As soon as Rory opened the truck door to step out she heard

"Good Morning Mary, your looking lovely as always"

Rory responded by simply glaring, so Tristan turned his attention to Kevin.

"Hey man, hows it goin? You guys are gonna be at my party this weekend right?

"of course man, you know I'd never miss one of your parties, I don't know about Rory though"

"Um, I don't think so" Rory responded

"Oh come on" Kevin urged "you need to get outta the house and have some fun, your books will be there when you get back"

"I don't know, I'll think about it"

"yeah Mary, listen to your brother, and I'll make sure you have fun" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"shove it DuGrey," She snapped at him.

And with that the three of them walked into the building

Rory and Kevin pulled up to Tristan's huge mansion, and stepped out of Rory's black VW Bug. Rory was dressed in a black and white pin-striped jump-style dress that went to just above the knee, a low cut white blouse underneath, with black bow in her hair and black ankle boots to complete the look. Her make up was simple but stunning, and her hair was straight and sleek. Kevin was dressed in baggy light wash jeans, and a red long sleeve button down shirt.

As they entered the gigantic mansion the roaring music assaulted their ears, and the mass scene of moshing teenagers greeted their eyes. Kevin strutted fearlessly into the crowd, and Rory followed timidly in his wake. The brother and sister pair soon found their friends in a smaller room off to the side. They all hung out, talking, laughing, and even dancing a few times, than after about an hour and a half, Tristan came striding into the room.

"Hey everyone I hope your all enjoying yourselves" Asked Tristan

"Ya definitely man, happy birthday" responded Kevin, everyone else gave similar responses, except for Rory, who stayed quiet.

"Hey Rory, how about a dance?" Tristan asked smirking

"I don't think so Tristan, asks for the offer though" she responded with a with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"Come on Mary, for the birthday boy" he pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

"Fine, one dance" she relented as he pulled her up from her seat and toward the dance floor. Just as they reached the dance floor a slow song came on.

"Well it looks like it's my lucky day Mary" Tristan said as he pulled her close

"Only cuz it's your birthday" Rory said as she looked away from him. Truth be told she did have a thing for Tristan, but she would never admit that to anyone, she was not his kind of girl. He might act like he liked her but she knew she was just another girl to him. She couldn't even figure out what she liked about him.

As she turned her attention back to her dancing partner, she was greeted by his piercing blue eyes. And all of sudden, she couldn't tear her eyes from his, and she didn't want to.

The song continued, but Rory didn't even know what song was playing, and she didn't care. As she started into his icy blue eyes, his face came closer, and closer, and before she knew what was going on she felt his lips on hers. He pulled her tightly toward him, and she moved her hands behind head and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Than all at once the realization of what she was doing hit her like a brick. She quickly broke the kiss and fled the dance floor. She wasn't quite sure where was running to. But she ended up in a secluded piano room. A few minutes later Tristan entered the room.

"Tristan I can't talk to you right now" She mumbled out as she turned around to face the wall.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser?" he joked softly, trying to lighten the mood.

The only response was silence.

"Come on, Mary, you know your curious," he moved slowly over to the piano beach she was seated at, and slide up behind her "I know you think about me, you want to know what it be like to be with me" he whispered pompously, with a cocky smile on his face."

"I think I am gonna be sick" she shot forcefully, standing up with such speed, he jumped slightly.

"Do you really think your playboy pickup lines are gonna work on me? I'm not one of your slutty bimbos Tristan," she spat her words out like vemon "if you want an easy lay to make your birthday special, go find your whore-of-an-exgirlfriend". She turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the door, but the tone of his voice stop her.

"Rory, wait!...please?". She stopped walking, but she didn't turn around. "I know that your not that kind of girl, if you were, you wouldn't be nearly as amazing as you are………" there was a pause "butt what do you want me to say? That you stupefy me? That I am in complete awe of you? That I just want to be around you? That I am actracted to you in a way I've never felt before, because I when I look at you, I don't just see your gorgeous body, but your brilliant mind, sharp wit, and pure nature? That I like you for everything you are, and everything you aren't? Because that's all true! But do you know how hard it is to say those things to you!? To anyone?! I'm absolutely terrified of you Rory! Of what your next words can do to me now that I've opened my big mouth!" He had gotten louder and louder as his rant went on, and near the end his words were booming through the room. As soon as his last words left his mouth, he made a beeline out the door, too terrified of her response to stay.

During his rant, Rory had turned to face him again, and then stood stunned. By the time she got her bearings he was out the door.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	2. She was a unique constellation

**Wonderwall**

**Thank you to those for you who reviewed it means a lot to me and motivated me to keep writing.**

**Ilvgilmoregirls- Lorelei will be in the next chapter, Chris will show up on occasion, but the focus of the story are the kids. And no it will NOT be an LL, Lorelei is married to Chris, and marriage is sacred in my book, they are married and they will stay married. **

**my chapter titles have NOTHING to do with the story, lame I know, but I can never think of something really good, so I use quotes from a movie, all the chapter titles in this story will be from the same movie, see if you can figure out the movie as we go along, it'll be fun!**

**Chapter 2: ****She was a unique constellation of attributes; she was my Halley's comet. But the universe is designed to break your heart, right?**

As soon as Rory came back to reality she crashed into high gear and went racing after Tristan, his words repeating in her mind "I like you for everything you are, and everything you aren't". All she could hear think and comprehend were those words. Even the fact that he had yelled them, almost angrily, just made them seem more genuine. The person she had just talked to was a form of Tristan that she knew had to be inside him somewhere, everyone had a caring vulnerable side, but she firmly believed that he wasn't capable of letting it out. But he did, to her. That proved so much to her, it completed him, it made him more then a pompous badass rich boy. It erased any doubts, or any desire to push aside her feelings for him. Right now, she needed to find him, and she needed to be near him. She couldn't let him think he had made a mistake, if he retreated back into the armor he put up against the world, she didn't think she ever get the chance to draw him out again. All of these thoughts flooded her mind before she had even made it halfway down the long hallway. As she turned to walk back into the main room she spotted him walking into the kitchen.

She ran after him, and entered the kitchen just as he was pouring himself a beer

"Tristan"

"What?" The one word sounded so straightforward and cold, to anyone else he would of sounded pissed, but Rory knew he wasn't angry, he was scared, and he was trying to hide it.

"Please?" she whispered quietly as she approached him. She came up behind him, taking ahold of his hand gently, and leading him out of the kitchen and into a nearby room. The room's walls were covered by books from floor to ceiling (think of the library in Beauty and the Beast), there were several large leather chairs, and a large leather couch. Rory lead him over to the couch, she sat down, but he continued to stand, directly in front of her, towering. His face remained totally platonic as he waited for her to speak. Finally, she started to whisper, slowly, finding it hard to string together the right words.

"It baffles me that I terrify you" she paused, she raised her head and starred straight into his eyes "because you scare the shit out of me". She stood up, needing to move as she spoke. "It amazes me that I'm still here, this is not what I do in tough situations, I run, when I face emotion overload, I run." She was no longer worried about what to say, she just let everything go. "You have this fake exterior that you put of to the world, that is so stupid, and so incredibly foreign to me, I have to idea how you live the way you do. But I know that there is this soul inside of you, because I see glimpses of it every once and a while, like tonight, but its packed away so deeply inside of the shell of person that you are on a day-to-day basis, so fake and superficial, and that scares the hell out of me! I have a ton of confidence in the person that you are when no one is looking, but is that the person I am going to get to see on a regular basis? I'm not saying be a wimp-ass-girly-man, but will you let me in Tristan? Because since I met you I've been drawn to you, no matter how much you annoy me, I am pulled toward you, like gravity. Because I can see you Tristan, I can see YOU behind your eyes, and in those rare looks, and your demeanor. I see you and I want hold on tight and never let go, but then you slip away again!" She stopped speaking and moving so suddenly, that the void in the room was almost tangible, she was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She walked towards Tristan slowly, he was starring at the ground, she stood directly in front of him, only inches apart, and whispered,

"I want YOU Tristan", He looked up at her, with surprise and hope in his eyes, she leaned forward and give him a quick but soft kiss on the lips.

"We've both said a lot this evening, I'm emotionally drained right now, how about we get together tomorrow, to, um, straighten things out?" She said, looking around nervously.

"Yeah that sounds good, why don't I pick you up, and we'll go out to dinner… your first real date with me Mary, you should feel honored" he said jokily while smiling at her warmly. She smiled back at him, and they came together in an exhausted embrace, which they held for many moments. The time stretched on, and they were more then content to rest in each others arms. Finally they parted, Tristan grabbed her hand gently and lead her out of the room, and back to the party.

"I am the birthday boy, I shouldn't disappear for too long" he whispered to her as the walked back into the main room.

"Well, birthday boy, why don't you go make the rounds, I think I am going to head home.

"So soon Mary?"

"Well in case you've forgotten it's been a long evening. Good, but long." She smile softly, "But I will see you tomorrow right?"

"That you will, I'll pick you up at 7"

"Goodnight Tristan" she said looking up at him

"Sleep well Mary" he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. He paused before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

After making sure Kevin had a ride home, she jumped into her car and drove deep into both the night, and her thoughts.


End file.
